Polyesters are used routinely by those skilled in the art in various drug delivery systems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,252 describes a microcapsule comprising as its biocompatible excipient a poly(lactide-co-glycolide), poly(lactide), poly(glycolide), copolyoxalate, polycaprolactone, poly(lactide-co-caprolactone), poly(esteramide), polyorthoester, poly(p-hydroxybutyric) acid and/or polyanhydride for use in delivering antigens or vaccines into and through mucosally-associated lymphoid tissue.
WO 99/29885 describes a process for degrading poly(ester-amides) and poly(ester-urethanes) encapsulating chemicals, drugs, enzymes, microorganisms and seeds by introducing the polymer to an aqueous nutrient solution and inoculating the solution with a culture containing a selected bacteria.
WO 98/36013 describes aliphatic-aromatic dihydroxy compounds for use as controlled drug delivery systems.
WO 97/39738 describes preparation of microparticles of a sustained release ionic conjugate comprising a free carboxyl group containing biodegradable polymers and a free amino group-containing drug.
Polyesters, polythioesters, and polyamides which degrade into useful biologically active compounds have now been developed. Accordingly, the invention provides a polymer of the invention which is polymer comprising a backbone, wherein the backbone comprises ester, thioester, or amide linkages, and wherein the backbone comprises one or more groups that will yield a biologically active compound upon hydrolysis of the polymer.
The invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a polymer of the invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The invention also provides a therapeutic method for treating a disease in an animal comprising administering to an animal in need of such therapy, an effective amount of a polymer of the invention.
The invention also provides a method of delivering a biologically active compound to a host comprising administering to the host a biocompatible and biodegradable polymer of the invention, which degrades into the biologically active compound.
The invention provides a polymer of the invention for use in medical therapy, as well as the use of a polymer of the invention for the manufacture of a medicament useful for the treatment of a disease in a mammal, such as a human.
The invention also provides processes and intermediates disclosed herein that are useful for preparing a polymer of the invention.